plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Marigold
:Tìm cho cây tương tự xuất hiện trong Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare và Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, xem Heal Flower. :Tìm cho cây trùm xuất hiện trong Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, xem Marigold (PvZ: GW2). Marigold (tạm dịch: Cúc vạn thọ) là một cây xuất hiện trong Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West ''và ''Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. Nó cũng tái xuất trong Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. Marigold hoạt động tương tự như một cây Sunflower, chỉ có điều thay vì sản xuất mặt trời, thì nó cho người chơi đồng xu bạc hoặc vàng. Lịch sử ''Plants vs. Zombies Marigold được mở khóa sau khi người chơi hoàn thành Màn 5-7, và là cây đầu tiên mà họ nhận được khi mở khóa Zen Garden. Tuy Marigold chỉ có màu trắng khi được trồng ngoài bãi trồng, nhưng trong Zen Garden, nó có thể có nhiều màu sặc sỡ từ đỏ đến xanh. Nó cũng là cây có giá thấp nhất khi đem bán ở đây. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Marigold tái xuất trong game thứ hai nhưng chỉ có mặt ở trong Zen Garden. Không giống như ở game đầu tiên, Marigold không còn có nhiều màu sặc sỡ nữa. Người chơi cũng nhận được nó đầu tiên trong phần hướng dẫn sử dụng của Zen Garden. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies Marigold Marigolds give you silver and gold coins. Special: gives coins Marigold spends a lot of time deciding whether to spit out a silver coin or a gold one. She thinks about it, weighs the angles. She does solid research and keeps up with current publications. That's how winners stay ahead. Cost: 50 Recharge: slow ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Sun cost: 0 Marigolds give you rewards in Zen Garden. Marigold has dedicated herself to the Zen lifestyle. She's a team player, and gives it her best there in the garden. But if she never has to confront another zombie on the lawn again it will be too soon. Tổng quan Một cây Marigold sẽ cần 50 mặt trời để trồng. Cứ mỗi 24 giây, nó sẽ cho hoặc một đồng bạc (trị giá 10 đô) hoặc một đồng vàng (trị giá 50 đô), và xác suất cho đồng vàng thấp hơn nhiều so với đồng bạc. Marigold nên được dùng kết hợp với Gold Magnet, vì người chơi có thể sẽ không thể tập trung nhặt tiền được mà thay vào đó dành mối quan tâm cho những cây khác trên bãi trồng. Chiến thuật Tác dụng duy nhất của Marigold như đã nói ở trên là sản xuất tiền cho người chơi. Ngoài khả năng này ra thì Marigold gần như vô dụng bởi tốc độ khôi phục chậm và không có khả năng tấn công. Tuy nhiên, Marigold có thể được mang theo để lấp đầy chỗ trống trong những màn dễ (khi chơi lại Adventure Mode), vì các zombie nguy hiểm xuất hiện chưa nhiều, và người chơi có thể có thừa quá nhiều mặt trời mà không biết để làm gì. Trong những màn khó hơn, người chơi nên để dành chỗ cho các cây quan trọng thay vì Marigold (đặc biệt là các màn Mái nhà). Một chiến thuật phổ biến là trồng một hàng toàn Marigold với một Gold Magnet ở giữa, và từ một đến hai Garlic ở đầu hàng để đổi chỗ zombie sang các hàng khác, mặc dù Gargantuar, Catapult Zombie, và Zomboni đều không bị ảnh hưởng bởi Garlic vì chúng không ăn cây. Marigold cũng hay được sử dụng trong mini-game Last Stand cho mục đích cày tiền. Giant Marigold Giant Marigold (tạm dịch: Cúc Kim Tiền Khổng Lồ) là phiên bản lớn hơn của Marigold. Nó có thể được trồng trong mini-game bị loại bỏ Big Time thay vì Marigold thường. Nó có khả năng cho hai đồng xu một lúc, tức là gấp đôi năng suất so với Marigold. GiantMarigold.PNG|Một cây Marigold khổng lồ đứng cạnh một zombie thường G Gold seed.JPG|Gói hạt giống của Marigold khổng lồ Zen Garden Marigold là một cây có thể trồng được trong Zen Garden. Sau khi hoàn thành Màn 5-4, người chơi sẽ lấy được Bình Tưới Cây, cho phép họ mở khóa Zen Garden. Crazy Dave sau đó sẽ xuất hiện và giới thiệu cho người chơi về khu vực đặc biệt này. Không giống như các cây Marigold trồng ngoài bãi trồng, Marigold trong Zen Garden có thể có thêm những màu sau: *Lam sẫm *Đỏ tươi *Tím *Tím nhạt (tím oải hương) *Xanh da trời (xanh ngọc) *Cam *Đỏ hồng *Vàng tươi *Hồng *Xanh lá mạ *Trắng (đây là màu cơ bản của Marigold và cũng là màu duy nhất của nó trong phiên bản trên hệ máy iOS và Android của game) Cũng như tất cả các cây trồng trong Zen Garden khác, Marigold có thể cho đồng xu bạc hoặc vàng theo chu kì thời gian nếu chúng cảm thấy hạnh phúc. Người chơi có thể mua thêm Marigold trong cửa hàng của Crazy Dave với giá 2500 đô mỗi cây, tối đa ba cây một lần. Sau khi mua hết ba cây thì khoảng một ngày sau người chơi có thể mua tiếp. Tuy nhiên trong phiên bản trên hệ máy Nintendo DS, người chơi không bị giới hạn số lượng Marigold mua trong một lần, mà ở đó có một hệ thống nhập hàng khác so với các phiên bản khác. Để tránh việc cày tiền quá dễ dàng, trò chơi chỉ cho phép người chơi bán Marigold với giá 3000 đô, tức là thấp hơn 5000 đô so với các cây khác, và nó cũng cho ít tiền cũng như kim cương hơn với mỗi giai đoạn lớn. Ngoài ra Marigold ở dạng mầm sẽ có dạng một bông hoa nhỏ, chứ không như các cây khác có hình dạng giống nhau khi ở giai đoạn này. Khi nuôi lớn Marigold hết cỡ và bán nó đi, người chơi có thể lãi được tổng cộng 1500 đô. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở Chung *Mặt của Marigold xuất hiện trên màn hình chờ của Plants vs. Zombies 2, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 ''và ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *Heal Flower và Dark Flower trông rất giống Marigold. *Khả năng tạo ra tiền của Marigold là do chơi chữ trong tên của nó (Mari'gold', "gold" có nghĩa là vàng). Riêng Plants vs. Zombies *Marigold là cây duy nhất mua được để trồng trong Zen Garden, không tính các cây mà người chơi mua được từ Crazy Dave trong phiên bản trên hệ máy iOS và Android của trò chơi. *Thay vì mọc ra dưới dạng một mầm xanh, Marigold trong Zen Garden mọc lên với hình dạng một bông hoa nhỏ với ba cánh. *Người chơi có thể nhận được Marigold để trồng trong Zen Garden trước cả khi họ mở khóa nó trong Adventure Mode. *Trong Versus Mode, Marigold bị cấm dùng để tránh trường hợp người chơi cày tiền trong chế độ này. *Người chơi có thể thấy mầm của Marigold mọc lên trên thanh tải trò chơi trước khi một cái đầu của zombie mọc lên trên bãi cỏ. *Tạo hình trong game của Marigold trông giống một bông cúc thường (tiếng Anh là common daisy) hơn là một bông cúc kim tiền (tiếng Anh chính là marigold). *Marigold là một trong số bảy cây không dùng được trong Versus Mode. Các cây còn lại bao gồm Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Sea-shroom, Blover, Flower Pot và Plantern. *Nó là cây duy nhất được mở khóa ở khu vực Mái nhà mà không có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh. *Nếu cuống của Marigold nghiêng sang trái, thì mặt nó sẽ hướng sang bên trái (như hình bên). Tương tự khi cuống của nó nghiêng sang phải thì mặt nó cũng quay sang phải. *Có một lỗi xảy ra trong phiên bản trên hệ máy Nintendo DS của Plants vs. Zombies, khiến cho màu của cuống và cánh hoa Marigold bị lẫn vào nhau khi người chơi chuẩn bị tưới nước hoặc cho nó sô-cô-la. Lỗi này chỉ xảy ra trong Zen Garden. *Marigold và Grave Buster (sau khi phá hủy một nấm mộ) là những cây duy nhất đảm bảo tạo ra tiền. *Nó là cây duy nhất sản xuất ra tiền. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Marigold có dòng ghi chú riêng trong Almanac, mặc dù nó chỉ xuất hiện trong Zen Garden và không thể sử dụng ngoài bãi trồng. Kì quặc là nó cũng được ghi là có giá mặt trời bằng 0 trong Almanac. *Nó là cây duy nhất mà Imitater không thể sao chép được (không tính bản thân Imitater). *Nó và Imitater là hai cây duy nhất không có trang phục riêng (mặc dù trong mã gốc vẫn có trang phục của nó nhưng không được sử dụng). *Có một lỗi xảy ra trên màn hình chờ của game, khiến cho đầu của Marigold trông giống một bông tuyết. *Có một lỗi xảy ra trong Zen Garden, đó là khi người chơi tưới nước cho Marigold, sau đó thoát ra và vào lại Zen Garden, cây Marigold đó sẽ biến mất. *Marigold chỉ có một màu duy nhất, đó là màu trắng. **Mặc dù vậy, trang phục bị loại bỏ của nó khiến cho màu cánh hoa của nó thay đổi. *Theo như ghi chú trong Almanac, thì lý do mà Marigold chỉ ở trong Zen Garden là nó ghét đánh nhau với zombie. **Lý do thực sự có lẽ là để tránh việc người chơi cày tiền trong các màn thường, điều khiến cho việc mua tiền trong game bằng tiền thật trở nên vô nghĩa. *Trước bản cập nhật 2.4.1, ghi chú trong Almanac mô tả là nó có thể thỉnh thoảng cho kim cương. Mặc dù vậy, nó chưa bao giờ có khả năng này. *Nó là cây duy nhất không thể trồng được trên bãi trồng mà không hack. **Khi được trồng, nó sẽ có tính năng y hệt như trong Plants vs. Zombies. *Marigold là cây duy nhất không thể trồng được trong bất cứ Endless Zone nào. Riêng Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars *Trong một số sự kiện Marigold có thể bị tiêu diệt để lấy tiền. Xem thêm *Zen Garden *Zen Garden (Plants vs. Zombies 2) *Tiền Thể_loại:Mái nhà Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục chậm Thể_loại:Zen Garden Thể_loại:Cây mái nhà